Soul Dark
by eliza5487
Summary: Elizabeth acaba de cumplir los 17 años, y por motivos vuelve a Lima para iniciar una nueva vida al lado de su hermano Jeremy, es ahi donde conoce a Anthony su profesor de calculo, entre los dos surge amistad hasta que descubre que el tiene un hermano llamado Kyle quien es igual de atractivo solo que es un patan sin remedio, todo va bien pero estos dos hermanos no son lo que parecen


Querido diario:

No sé porque aun continuo poniendo eso, es ridículo lo sé ya que dudo que un diario pueda ayudarme con esto. Mi vida jamás seria la misma por más que lo intentara.

Cierra los ojos y relájate, cierra los ojos y relájate, cantaba para mí misma en mi interior con la clara intención de que un frase tan tonta como esa me aliviara, pero es que este dolor no se acaba?

Frustrada me enderece de la cama y ordene el desastre que era mi habitación –la habitación de la casa de mis tíos, quien amablemente lidian con una sobrina loca que le faltan 2 tornillos- dispuesta a darme una ducha y luego terminar de empacar lo que faltaba para mi viaje.

Pero en lugar de eso me puse a analizar mi situación desde hace 2 años. Día a día me sentaba en la parte lateral de mi habitación, al lado de mi ventana, para así poder –odio admitirlo pero es cierto-

Derramar algunas lágrimas y recordar mejor a mis padres.

Mi madre Esperanza Montgomery, era a quien más extrañaba, cuando ella murió no solo me dejo huérfana, si no que me obligo a perder a mi mejor amiga, confidente y alcahueta. Recuerdo claramente su rostro, lo hermosa que era, recuerdo su hermoso cabello color castaño claro dorado, finamente ensortijado, creando rizos cortos a los lados del rostro, tenia un color de piel muy hermoso de un canela achocolatado y con un tenue brillo rojizo en las mejillas. En su rostro siempre bailaba una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos marrón claro y sus suaves curvas siempre enmarcan los vestidos que solía lucir.

Mi padre Frank Montgomery Dywer era mi héroe, siempre actuaba de manera correcta y nunca dejaba que la tristeza o preocupación inundara sus ojos. Alto de 1.80, con cabello castaño castaño claro y adornado por algunas canas debido a a la edad y con un claro signo de madurez y experiencia, de el herede muchas cosas la timidez y la falta de interés frente a cosas no trascendentales, pese a parecerme físicamente mucho a mi mama, internamente me parecía mucho a papa.

Mi nombre es Elizabeth Montgomery, huérfana de padre y madre desde hace 2 años, de 1.60, contextura normal, cabello largo ondeado hasta la cintura, ojos marrones achocolatados, tímida, torpe, muy mala en deportes, no tan sociable y definitivamente no una alumna ejemplar más bien promedio.

Hace dos días había celebrado –en realidad la palabra celebrado no encaja en la frase- mi decimo sexto cumpleaños, fecha que no me emocionaba ya que recordaba mis cumpleaños por un motivo distinto a raíz de la muerte de... No! Me había prometido que no volvería a recordar ese maldito día nunca más, porque lo único que lograba era lastimarme más.

-Eliza!- me llamo por novena vez mi tia Meredith –no tienes por qué hacer esto, ya has sufrido mucho pequeña, no fue justo contigo, lo siento tanto, yo….

No la deje continuar ya era bastante con que hubiera tenido que lidiar conmigo por dos años como para que también tuviera cargo de conciencia por mi partida.

-Ya tía tranquila, voy a estar bien además hace mucho no veo al oso de mi hermano- la sonrisa que le di fue tan escasa de alegría que no logro acentuarse en mis ojos. Ella m devolvió la sonrisa con sinceridad pero ahí escondido en sus ojos se encontraba la tristeza que para mi pesar yo había causado al partir. Sin embargo me sentía contenta –la palabra indicada seria tranquila- por que podría dejar en paz a mis tíos del cargo de tutores que ejercieron sobre mí.

Aparte de eso volvería con la única familia–sin contar a mis tíos- que me quedaba, mi hermano Jeremy. El si era todo lo opuesto a mi, pero con 28 años de edad tenia aun la mentalidad de un niño de 13, pero nadie era tan bueno y comprensivo como él.

Y ahora era a mí a quien le tocaba el cambio, tratar de dejar atrás fantasmas del pasado que solo lograban atormentarme, pero por sobre todas las cosas cambiar el sentido que mi vida cursaba, una vida que desde hace 2 años no tenía sentido.

Me despedí de mis tíos, para luego subir al avión. Sin mirar atrás deje la hermosa ciudad de Bogotá y volvía al país donde nací, pero del cual me separe porque mis papas querían algo, sin embargo Jeremy amaba tanto Perú que no quiso viajar con nosotros y gracias a Dios lo hizo por que de seguro ahora también no lo tendría a él. Para llegar a Lima tenía un vuelo de 3 horas aprox. Ya que era la ciudad principal de dicho país, un mundo extraño y ajeno a mi desde hace mucho pero claramente la mejor forma para cambiar de vida y ambiente.

Baje del avión a trompicones, pero con cuidado de no tropezar, ya que lo último que quería era una cabeza rota como bienvenida.

-Hermanita!- oi gritar a Jeremy al otro lado del aeropuerto, quien tenía una inmensa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro – como has estado? Te extrañe mucho.

-Yo también te extrañe- y no le mentía – pero tu como has estado? Espero que mejor que mi deprimente vida.- Lo vi pensar demasiado y hacer una mueca de dolor, por lo que decidí cerrar mi gran boca.

Mi hermano no había cambiado demasiado desde la última vez que lo había visto, que fue hace 1 año y medio por motivos de fuerza mayor, el si era enorme la triple altura mía, cabello rizado como el de mama y ojos grises de bebe que a pesar de todo no perdían su singular brillo, al parecer últimamente había estado yendo al gimnasio porque era más fuerte que antes –lo comprobé cuando me abrazo con tal fuerza que parecía me rompería los huesos –pero sabía que el siempre había cuidado de su cuerpo que era –como él llamaba –su "obsesión".

Su auto también se adecuaba a su personalidad, ENORME! Toda una hazaña para lograr montarme en el, pero no podía pretender otra cosa ya que era muy a su estilo. Sonreí para mis adentros.

Al llegar a la que sería nuevamente mi casa, recuerdos volvieron pero los elimine rápidamente, si quería tener una vida normal tenía que dejar que la vida pasara y continuara. Pero no omití el hecho que esta casa era enorme y hasta un poco escalofriante, solo estaba intimidada por el tamaño y por l hecho que tendría que pasar la mayoría de veces sola como una ostra hasta aburrirme, dudaba que mi hermano fuera bueno y quisiera hacer una pillamada conmigo –siempre y cuando implicaran adolecentes con las hormonas sueltas -.

-Entremos! –Dijo él a mirar mi expresión –Hermanita más tarde tengo que salir, es que hay una fiesta de universidad que no quiero perderme, tú me entiendes –me guiño el ojo mientras decía, y solo pude asentir divertida con su expresión.

Una de las mejores cosas de mi hermano es que no es un hablador parlanchín –bueno lo es pero sabe en qué momento serlo –así que me dejo sola para que me instalara. Agradecí internamente por que así tuve la paz y tranquilidad que necesitaba.

Era viernes por la noche, tenia acostumbrada a salir con amigas los viernes, pero hoy solo había salido con Bonnie, a ver un comedia romántica a la que no preste atención y solo ignore hasta de cómo se llamaba.

-Viste como te miraba Cristhian? –dijo Bonnie dando saltitos al salir del cine.

-No! –dije solemnemente –además estaba en otra.

Bonnie puso mala cara. A pesar de sus vanos intentos por hacerme distraer, no podía apartar mi mente del todo, me moría de ganas de volver a mi casa, encerrarme, llorar y rogar por que el lunes no llegara jamás.

-Te llevo a casa? –dijo ella sonriéndome y trayéndome de nuevo a la tierra.

-Claro –dije sin ninguna emoción.

El camino a casa con una Bonnie tan parlanchina no me parcia nada apetecible, pero me constaba que no había nadie como ella que intentara hacerme sentir mejor –aunque fuera inútil –Aparco fuera de mi casa y se giro para despedirse.

-Te veo el lunes nena! –hice una mueca.

-Tranquila Eli! –continuo ella –Ya se acabo ese Hijo de Puta!, no volverá a molestar y si lo hace te juro que yo personalmente lo mato.

-Ok te hare caso –fue lo único que atine a decirle y ofreciéndole mi mayor sonrisa forzada.

Salí del coche y ella se fue rodando en su coche. Entre rápido a casa, desesperada por entrar a mi habitación y llorar hasta drenarme.

-Mama! Ya llegue –llame, pero nadie contesto, cosa que era rara ya que hace media hora había conversado con ella y dijo que me esperaría hasta que llegara.

-Mama? –ninguna respuesta.

-Papa? –llame esta vez, pero nadie contesto

Subí corriendo las escaleras esperando a encontrarlos, tal vez habían salido y no me informaron, aunque eso sonaba poco probable.

Al llegar a la segunda planta de la habitación pude observar a mi padre echado en la cama tomando una siesta y mi alivio fue casi doloroso.

-Despierta dormilón! –le dije moviéndolo para que se despertara pero para mi creciente pánico, tocarlo remplazo el alivio en miedo. Mi padre se encontraba demasiado frio como para estar con vida y las sabanas estaban manchándose de un líquido caliente y rojo.

-Papa! –grite ahora con un profundo temor y preguntándome quien había sido el causante de tal daño, me sentía desesperada, no podía creerlo. -Por favor no! Que no sea lo que pienso –rogaba n mi mente, mientras salía de la habitación donde mi papa se encontraba muerto.

Justo en ese instante escuche el grito agudo y desesperado de mi mama, proveniente de abajo. Quise bajar y auxiliarla, pero yo reconocí la voz que acompañaba a la de mi madre con gruñidos y maldiciones absurdas, sabia quien era y también sabía que era a mí a quien quería.

-Dejala en paz, por favor! –sollozaba y suplicaba mi mama con la voz acercándose al pasillo, en ese momento comprendi que mi mama hablaba fuerte para alertarme que debía esconderme ya que paso a paso sus voces se acercaban y no tardaría en encontrarme.

Lo único cuerdo que se me ocurrió fue esconderme debajo de la cama y presionar mis manos junto a mis labios tratando de suprimir el grito de angustia que mi boca estaba desesperada por soltar. El arrojo con fuerza a mi mama –al llegar a mi habitación –haciéndola retorcer de dolor cuando su espalda choco con la maciza pared que era bastante dura.

-Donde esta? –exigió el, agarrando a mama por el cabello y tirándola nuevamente al piso. Mi mama quedo al frente mío y ella solo fue capaz de darme una mirada llorosa que conocía bien, solo que la diferencia era que esta mirada significaba muchas cosas, cosas como despedidas, disculpas, remordimientos pero sobretodo un adiós.

-No está! Y así lo supiera no te lo diría, eres un maldito loco –decía ella entre lagrimas, lo que le costó que el se enfureciera mas y la golpeara fuertemente en el rostro. Yo no quería ver más sentía que la cabeza me iba a explotar, porque lo que se avecinaba no era bueno y yo sabia malditamente bien que no faltaba mucho para que su vida acabara.

-No te creo, tu eres su madre, tu sabes donde esta así que dímelo! –su tono de voz era tan posesivo que me dio nauseas –todo el mundo quiere que no estamos juntos, pero nuestro amor es más grande y ella es mía! Lo entiendes? –su tono de voz cambio de posesivo a esquizofrénico.

-Y dado que no me sirves de nada –levanto la mano que tenia, con un cuchillo filudo que resplandeció con un brillo terrorífico y se lo clavo en la garganta a mi mama, cada vez que lo hacia se reía mas y mas hasta que los gritos ahogados de mi madre cesaron.

Me quede petrificada debajo de la cama con los ojos abiertos como platos, no me podía creer que hasta hace media hora mis padres seguían con vida y media hora después ellos estaban muertos y por mi culpa. Entonces entendí que debía salir de esa habitación, el ya se encontraba afuera del cuarto con la clara idea de que yo no me encontraba ahí, así que con cautela empecé a salir de mi refugio, a sabiendas que cualquier ruido que emitiera el me escucharía y todo se acabaría para mí.

Me saque los zapatos para no hacer algún ruido y abandone la habitación, estaba asustada así que para mi mala suerte en el piso habían unas sabanas rotas, las cuales se enredaron alrededor de mis piernas y al tratar de caminar hizo que tropezara emitiendo un ruido bastante fuerte. Salió enseguida, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Ahí estas! –Grito de emoción, con su sonrisa torcida acompañándolo –sabía que no podías ir muy lejos, y sé que quieres esto tanto como yo, pero tranquila no te asustes, ahora nadie nos separara, solo somos tu y yo.

No lo pensé, supongo que se le dice instinto de supervivencia, ya que Salí de esa habitación corriendo con todas mis fuerzas, obligándome a no mirar atrás, sabiendo que si lo hacía me arrepentiría. Podía sentirlo detrás de mí, pero no me importo necesitaba salir de allí, pero no sabía por dónde escapar, y por algún milagro divino de Dios recordé que en el sótano había una ventana lo bastante grande como para huir.

Corrí más de prisa y encontré la puerta del sótano, la abrí y cerré rápidamente para que no entrara, y funciono por que el se quedo en la entrada maldiciendo y emitiendo fuertes golpes a la puerta, pero no me importo yo quería salir de aquí ahora. Encontré la ventana muy al fondo del cuarto y en el momento que me dispuse a abrirla me di cuenta que estaba bastante dura por hallarse oxidada –quien sabe hace cuanto estaba cerrada y así había estado hasta que yo me dispuse a huir en ella –trate de abrirla con todas mis fuerzas y fue cediendo poco a poco, cuando al fin lo logre, pude sentir la libertad en mis narices, cuando una mano cayo en mi hombre obligándome a retroceder sin ningún tipo de gentileza.

-Por fin amor mío!

ll

Mis sonoros gritos me levantaron a medianoche de la cama, sabía que Jeremy aun no llegaba de su fiesta porque si no ya estuviera en mi habitación preguntando por que gritaba.

Mi frente estaba con una ligera capa de sudor y al darme cuenta en el reloj se marcaban las 12:45am, me alivie un poco al encontrarme sola ya que no quería explicar mis sueños que ya eran costumbre en mi.

Tu puedes! Tu puedes! Me repetía, cada minuto para prepárame otra vez para ir a la cama e intentar alejar las pesadillas constantes de aquella noche.

Al final me rendí y cuando mis pesados ojos no podían aguantar una lagrima más me deje tumbar y me envolví en las sombras para dormir como no lo había hecho en semanas.

Aparque fuera de un gran edificio que indicaba que se trataba del instituto. Jeremy iba a la universidad Federico Villareal, por lo que me ayudo a pagar un auto ya que me negaba en redondo que él fuera mi chofer que se encargaría de trasladarme de un lugar a otro.

Hace mucho no veo a Fernanda, pero siempre nos comunicamos, ya sea por textos o por WhatsApp. No tarde en reconocerla ya que tenía una manera muy peculiar de vestir y a pesar de tener la misma edad conservaba cierto toque infantil.

-Lo logre! –se lanzo gritando de emoción, yo solo sonreí, dado que no tenía ni idea de que me hablaba.

-Que lograste? –pregunte confundida.

-Logre que pudiéramos estar en todas las clases juntas! –dijo Fer con una gran sonrisa.

-Wow! Y como lo hiciste? –pregunte siguiéndole el juego, para que luego ella me detallara con lujo de detalle cómo había tenido que mover "sus influencias" y así lograr meternos a las dos en las mismas clases.

-Bueno nena tenemos, literatura a primeras horas, luego idioma extranjero, después historia universal, biología, gimnasia y por ultimo… –se mordió el labio –calculo. –dijo esto ultimo con un suspiro. Me preocupe.

-Por qué dices "calculo" suspirando? –le dije pregunte a Fer.

-Por qué no lo haría es una gran materia –y una sonrisa irrumpió sus labios.

-Ok ahora ya me preocupaste, desde cuando te gustan los números? –le pregunte curiosa.

-Vamos a llegar tarde, ya verás porque esta materia es ardiente –ardiente? Cuando me cambiaron de amiga y yo no me di cuenta? Suspire.

Todo el día se paso rápido, gracias a dios solo tenía que aguantar gimnasia una hora dos veces por semana por qué no podría tolerar caerme seguido sin tener que hacerle una visita a la enfermaría, obstante de eso mi día recurrió bastante tranquilo mientras hablaba con Fer. Era increíble como mi pelirroja amiga ligaba tanto con el sexo opuesto, que hasta en el día había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de chicos que se acercaban. Solo quería que acabara el día y así poder irme a mi casa a ver una buena serie –The vampire diaries para ser exactos –y dormir un poco, gracias a dios solo quedaba la ultima hora que era calculo, y entonces recordé la cara de emoción que tenia Fer al mencionar dicha materia.

-Me muero de ganas por entrar, vamos! –me tiro jalo hacia ella prácticamente lanzándome al aula.

-Por que estas tan obsesionada con calculo? Acaso hablaran de sexo? –le tome el pelo.

-Si como no, ya quisiera, pero a pesar de que estaría encantada una clase sobre sexo no va a enseñarme algo que no sepa –dijo sonriendo ampliamente, me quede sin palabra. Sabía que Fer era liberal hasta media loca pero, en verdad ya no sería virgen?

Cuando me dispuse a preguntarle ella me cortó enviándome a mi escritorio, me hice una nota mental de averiguar que se traía entre manos.

Me acomode en mi asiento pero pude sentir las miradas de mis compañeros en mi espalda como si fueran cuchillos taladrando mi espalda, aun así los ignore y decidí esperar a la maestra de cálculo.

-Buenos tardes clase! –dijo una voz profunda y serie ingresando al aula.

Escuche unos cuantos suspiros por parte de mis compañeras, y al girarme a ver a Fer vi que ella estaba derritiéndose como un helado en verano. En serio de que me perdí? No entendía esas reacciones.

Levante la vista para saber porque suspiraban tanto, y cuando lo hice falto poco para imitar a la mitad de chicas que hacían eso. Nuestro profesor de cálculo era definitivamente el hombre más bello que había visto en toda mi vida –bueno en mis dieciséis años –y eso que había visto muchos hombres bellos.

El en realidad parecía un modelo de pasarela más que un simple maestro de números, alto, como de metro ochenta, cabello cobrizo, cuerpo bien formado, piel blanca sonrosada, sus facciones eran perfectas rectas y simétricas, y ojos realmente hermosos, eran de un azul tan intenso como el océano y el mar con un profundo liquido que parecían las mismas olas furiosas de la marea, ojos que se dirigieron hacia a mí una breve fracción de segundo antes de que yo apartara los míos por vergüenza. Ahora entendía mejor a Fer y a mis compañeras de clase, no debe ser fácil tener a un hombre tan bello como profesor sin reprimir un suspiro.

-Como muchos ya me conocen creo que podemos ahorrarnos las presentaciones y así avanzar más rápido, y para los que me vuelven a tener como maestro…. Bueno no hay mucho que decir tendrán que aguantarme otra vez –dijo con un tono un tanto irritado.

-Elizabeth no lo conoce profe, ella es nueva –dijo mi gran amiga Fernanda e internamente la mandaba mucho al infierno por decir tal cosa. Como de costumbre me sonroje.

El recorrió el salón de clases con la mirada hasta que se encontró con mis ojos y en ese momento el aula pudo haberse incendiado y yo no me daría cuenta, no m daría cuenta de nada a excepción del par de ojos azules que me escrutaban como descubriendo mi alma.

-Asi! Srta. Montgomery cierto? –pregunto él.

-mmm… si –trate de sonreír, pero podía sentir como mi cara se tornaba roja tanto como la sangre.

-Bueno yo soy el Prof. Masen , Anthony Masen, profesor de cálculo avanzado y su tortura principal este año –dijo el sonriendo ampliamente. Me pregunte si esa frase la había hecho con doble sentido pero me pareció ridículo pensar que ese hombre bromearía conmigo con algo así.

La hora transcurrió lentamente y yo ya estaba jodidamente nerviosa como para querer que su clase continuara. Fernanda me dirigió varias miradas divertidas y también me percate que mientras el profesor caminaba muchas se quedaban mirando su trasero. Ridículo! Pensé.

La campana sonó y me dispuse a esperar a Fernanda ella m dijo que me vería en el estacionamiento, porque según ella quería tratar un tema con el profesor. No le creí ya que en su voz se podía intuir otra cosa más que hablar y le creí aun menos cuando me guiño un ojo, sonreí al imaginarme a Fernanda teniendo algo con nuestro maestro pero bueno no sería la primera vez que ella jugaba con fuego. Me fui.

Tratar de esperar a Fernanda era aburrido, ella no terminaría por aproximadamente unos treinta minutos. Decidí –como buena nerd –buscar la biblioteca y leer un rato para pasar el tiempo mientras esperaba que ella terminara "su charla". Leí uno de mis clásicos favoritos "orgullo y prejuicio" así que no tarde mucho en introducirme dentro de la lectura y perderme en el romance de Darcy y Elizabeth.

Iba por el capitulo 18 cuando por milagro se me ocurrió revisar el móvil y darme cuenta que hace veinte minutos debía encontrarme con Fernanda. Mierda! De seguro ya estaba esperándome y yo seguía aquí leyendo como estúpida. Sali corriendo de la biblioteca, como alma que lleva el diablo, solo esperaba que Fer no estuviera de mal humor porque ahí sí tendría problemas.

Mientras corría mi mente se dirigía para cualquier lado menos hacia la acera, tanto así que no me percate que en mi camino se deslizaba una figura masculina, y comprendí que si no frenaba, me daría de bruces con el muchacho. Frene en seco y como no, se me doblo el pie obligándome a caer en el piso, trate de frenar la caída con mi mano pero lo único que logre fue que el impacto fuera peor, ya que al intentarlo mi muñeca choco contra el pavimento y sabia que eso no era bueno. No sentí el impacto hasta que escuche un crack! Que me indicaba , como ya sospechaba mi muñeca se había roto. Genial! Pensé.

-Estás loca? Como se te ocurre aparecerte de la nada así como así! –me riño una voz bastante irritada, que sonaba profunda y dura.

-Pudiste haberte matado! –no lo escuche seguía preocupada por mi mano.

Escuche como lentamente se acercaba a mí para comprobar por qué no me movía y fue en ese momento donde me permití alzar levemente la vista, para comprobar que le pasaba a a aquel tipo que sonaba tan molesto.

Cuando mi mirada viajo hacia arriba, me encontré directamente con un abdomen, un buen abdomen –que por el jersey se dejaba ver que se ejercitaba –duro y bastante musculoso, luego intimidada levante aun más la vista y me tope con el rostro más bello que mis ojos hayan podido ver, era del tipo de rostros que solo esperas ver en una revista de supermodelos famosos y con los cuales las chicas fantasean que algún día se casaran y tendrán hijos con ellos.

Su rostro era simplemente perfecto, nariz respingada, pómulos anchos y sonrosados por la irritación, cabello negro como la noche que le caían por la frente como hondas, creando un espectáculo bastante hermoso, su frente estaba –recién ahora –poblada de arrugas, y sus ojos… Dios! Que ojos eran grandes, redondos y bastante profundos que te atrapaban,intimidaban y envolvían como la niebla, negros también pero con un extraño brillo en el fondo, producto de una perversa diversión.

-Disfrutas lo que ves? –me dijo con la clara burla enmarcando su varonil voz. Como de costumbre lo único que se me ocurrió en el momento fue sonrojarme como la mayor de las estúpidas posibles.

-Yo… lo siento mucho –dije tratando de no sonar como una tonta pidiendo disculpas después de casi nos mato a los dos tratando de llegar a mi amiga… que por cierto me debe estar esperando… pero conociendo a Fer ella ya sabría que me caí por las escaleras o peor aun me cai dentro de un hoyo negro.

-Crees que pidiendo disculpas, borras el hecho de que casi te matas y me arrastras a mi en tu intento de –se detuvo un momento a pensar el grado de estupidez que tenia mientras me evaluaba –de suicidarte? –este tipo empezaba a ponerme de los nervios, pero trate de controlarme, no quería hacer enemigos en mi primer dia de clase y ya tenia suficiente historia como para crearme otra en Lima.

-Lo siento –dije de nuevo.

-Ya lo mencionaste –me corto mofándose otra vez de mi.

-Estaba tratando de llegar a un lugar y como soy nueva, no ubico bien los lugares, lo siento en verdad –si este tipo volvía burlarse de mí, le patearía el hermoso rostro que Dios le dio.

-Que sientes? –dijo –sientes el hecho que corres como loca, o sientes el hecho de que ni siquiera eres capaz de fijarte que en este instituto los lugares están marcados con una gran franja roja con letras blancas que indican que lugar es cual? –articulo cada frase como si estuviera tratando con un niño de 5 años, señalándome la maldita inscripción roja que indicaba que nos encontrábamos en el comedor.

-Sabes que? Es obvio que me tope contigo en un mal momento. Adiós –si me quedaba otro minuto era seguro que saldría con la otra mano rota tratando de golpear su perfecto rostro. Aunque lo que dijo a continuación me descoloco.

-Siempre que me tope contigo será un mal momento niña.

-Niña? –dije sorprendida –no soy una niña. Tengo 17.

-Enserio? Pareces de 5 aunque los de 5 tienes una inteligencia avanzada a comparación de ti.

No me podía creer que este tipo me estuviera hablando de ti, ósea digo no es que negara el hecho de que era torpe y eso pero yo no lo conocía, ni él a mí, y unos malditos minutos hablando conmigo no le daban derecho a juzgarme de esa manera. Quién demonios se creía?

-Disculpa? Tienes algún problema amigo?. Si tuviste un mal día no te la tomes conmigo y puede que tenga, según tu, una mentalidad de un niño de cinco, pero por lo menos no soy un maldito patán, que anda tirándole acido a todo el mundo que se le acerca –mi poca tolerancia se había decaído con las palabras de este tipo y la verdad es que los buenos modales y el pensamiento de no tener problemas el primer día, se podían ir mucho al diablo. Este tipo no me agradaba y punto.

-Patán? –se carcajeo bastante fuerte y eso solo ocasiono que mi ira aumentara. –si que eres divertida y tienes una boca sucia, me haces recordar a esos loritos que repiten lo que escuchan cada vez que les tiras comida.

-Aunque la verdad –continuo –pareces una de esas muñecas Bratz que tienen los ojos grandes vacios y que por supuesto son absolutamente huecas –cerro su mano en un puño y se golpeo la cabeza haciendo el sonido del toc,toc. Me quede sin respuesta. Pero la ira ya estaba hasta su punto máximo quería golpearlo y golpearlo en serio aunque era probable que no le atinara si lo intentara.

-Sabes que tienes razón? Estoy completamente equivocada, porque un patán es un príncipe a comparación contigo. –puse mi cara de lo mas amable aunque por dentro ardiera troya –eres un idiota. Me gire caminando a hacia el pasillo tratando de calmarme, era la primera vez que le hablaba tan fuerte a alguien, pero no me arrepentía de ninguna de las cosas que le dije. El dijo peores.

-Idiota? –escuche como decía perplejo, aunque no me gire porque si no le lanzaría lo primero que viera en mi camino –fue un gusto conocerte Lizzie, se que nos llevaremos excelente.

-No vuelvas a llamarme asi! –mis papas me decían así y no permitiría que el hiciera eso.

-Adios gatita! –volvio a burlarse. Le dedique mi mejor sonrisa mientras levantaba el dedo medio y se lo enseñaba. Maldito! Lo odiaba y eso era seguro.

III

Irritada. Era asi como me sentia, aunque tambien podia decir malditamente furiosa. Y no solo tenia que ver con el hecho de que acabara de toparme con el idiota mas grande del mundo, si no que mi mejor amiga se le habia olvidado esperarme para ir juntas a casa. Este definitivamente no era mi dia -pense -asi que decidí rme caminando, gracias a Dios mi nueva casa no quedaba muy lejos del instituto, podria haber llamado a Jeremy pero no queria que el tuviera problemas por mi, que ya era suficiente como un dolor el trasero.

Mientras caminaba rumbo a mi casa me pregunte que pude haber hecho para que el tipo ese me tratara tan mal, osea si admito que no es nada educado prácticamente Atropellar a alguien cuando recien lo conoces, pero eso tampoco es razon para humillar, y eso es lo que ese tipo estaba haciendo conmigo. Mi bolsillo vibro, y lo saue para ver en el identificador el numero de mi mala mejor amiga.

-Eres una pesima amiga, dejarme para irte a revolcar con el maestro de calculo, no es lindo -le recrimine -es mi primer dia y ya me abandonas.

-Lo siento Eli, de veras, perdi la nocion del tiemo y cuando decidi buscarte, no te econtre por ningun lado. -si no la conociera le habria creido la parte en la que dijo que me busco, pero lo dudaba.

-Tranquila, solo estaba un poco preocupada por que no sabia que tal te habia ido con el maestro. Escuche un chillido de emocion desde el otro lado del telefono.

-Amiga creo que estoy enamorada -puse los ojos en blanco, Fer siempre se apresuraba a decir eso desde que cumplio doce.

-Ok hablamos luego te parece? Tengo deberes que no se haran solos, un beso.

-Vale, me paso mas tarde por tu casa, te quiero.

Al pulsar la tecla de cortar, ya habia llegado a casa. No me apetecia entrar a una casa vacia, pero tampoco me apetecia, ir a la casa de Fer y pasar las proximas dos hora hablado de chicos -bueno uno en particular -porque solo lograria aburrirme hast el cansancio. Decidi hacer la cena, ya que dudaba que con los trabajos de universidad, mi hermano se acordara de comer algo, asi que le pediria que me dejara a cargo de los quehaceres de la casa. Abri el frigorifico de un tiron y confirme lo que ya sospechaba, no habia nada, mi hermanito no hacia compras.

Subi las escaleras, para dejar en mi habitación mi mochila y también cambiarme de ropa, pero antes de eso me concedi un momento para revisar mi cuenta de twiter.

Tenia 10 nuevos seguidores -la gente era genial, me dije- y dos mensajes directos de mi tia Meredith preguntando como me habia ido en mi primer dia en Lima, y en donde me pedia que apenas revisara los DM la llamara o mandara un texo. Opte por el texto por que si la llamaba reconoceria que me encontraba un tanto irritada, dado que el primer dia era sinonimo del encuentro con el imbecil. Cuando conclui con lo que me propuse cogi mis llaves y mi celular, con el fin de ir al supermercado, pero me olvide del detalle de que no conocia este lugar de nada y que no sabia donde habia una tienda. Gracias a Dios estamos en el siglo XXI y la tecnologia permite usar el GPS, asi que no tuve la desagradable experiencia de perderme. Habia un metro a 10km de mi casa, lo cual se me hacia muy practico ya que conociendo a Jeremy, haria una visita al supermercado cada semana. El estar haciendo compras me hizo sentir a gusto, me parecio algo normal, cuando mama vivia siempre la acompanaba a realizar las compras, por lo que asumi con gusto el habito de ocuparme de las tareas domesticas.

Cuando llegue a casa saque los alimentos, y los productos que habia traido y me serian utiles para el hogar, y los acomode como pude en el espacio que encontre. Deje un filete en adobo y envolvi unas papas en aluminio y las puse en horno, para hacer papas a la francesa.

Puse un poco de musica, y me decidi hacer los deberes, los cuales no eran muchos, porque consistia en leer uno de mis clasicos favoritos Orgullo y prejuicio, que para mi era mas por placer que por otra cosa, total habia avanzado un poco en la biblioteca esta tarde. Estaba tan concentrada que salte dos metros al oir una voz proviniente de la sala, que reconoci como la de mi hermano.

-Elizabeth? -grito mi hermano.

-Hola oso, bienvenido a casa.

Me dedico una calida sonrisa, se cambio de ropa, mientras yo maniobraba en la cocina. De pequenos a el y a mi nos encantaba los macarrones con queso, y el siempre tenia la costumbre de quitarse los zapatos en la mesa, supongo que con el paso de los tiempos habia cambiado ese habito.

-mmm... que huele hermanita. Que comeremos?

-Papas a la francesa -respondi mentras sostenia un plato y servia la cena.

Cenamos mientras Jeremy me contaba su dia, lo cual no me molestaba, dado que no me apetecia para nada hablar del mio. Pero como no la suerte estaba en mi contra y mi hermano se puso curioso.

- Que tal te fue en tu primer dia Eli?

-Bien -menti- nada nuevo, aunque un poco de lo de siempre.

-Que tal los maestros?

-Bueno... no se, no los conosco lo suficiente como para saber como son.

-Buena respuesta, y dime ya hay alguien que te llamo la atencion?

-No - menti de nuevo. Por nada del mundo admitiria que durante el dia dos hombres habian captado mi atencion. El primero mi maestro de calculo, un hombre que me sorprendio mas que nada por su belleza y madurez, aunque despues de hablar con Fernanda no sabia si era un hombre muy confiable.

Y el segundo llamo mi atencion por lo mismo que el primero, por su belleza, pero este en particular me habia demostrado solo en 20 minutos, que era un completo imbecil.

-Segura? - siguio Jeremy sacandome de mis cavilaciones.

-Dios! Si. Solo llevo un dia Jer como podria fijarme en alguien un dia?

-Tienes razon Eli! No me hagas caso.

Comimos en silencio lo que proseguia de la cena, y al terminar recogi los platos y los lave luego los deje, escurriendo en el labavajillas.

-Eli, voy a ir a casa de un amigo, no te gustaria venir? -me pregunto Jeremy cuando me disponia a subir a mi habitacion.

-Estoy un poco cansada Jer, no tengo ganas de salir.

-Esa es la mejor parte son nuestros vecinos, viven frente nuestro asi que no caminaras mada y ademas es bueno que salgas y te diviertas un poco. -me dijo divertido -.

-Piensas que me divertire mientras tu y tus "amigos" hablan de... no se futbol y chicas? -le dije sonriendo, ya que me parecia graciosa la manera de pensar de mi hermano.

-Hey! -grito -no nos ofendas a mi y a mi genialidad. Me carcajee y me gusto el sonido.

-Tu genialidad? Wow! No paras de sorprenderme hermanote.

-Basta! Hieres mi ego. Asi que, que dices? Vienes?. Lo medite un momento.

-Vale, pero que conste que si me aburro, me regreso.

Me dedico un enorme sonrisa. Me puse una chaqueta y segui a Jeremy, quien me guiaba para que no me pierda, aunque era muy poco probable porque como dijo, la casa de su amigo se hallaba al frente de nuestra casa.

Antes de salir Jeremy, habia cogido 2 botellas de vino, y una cosa que no supe reconicer pero que se asemejaba a una botella de desinfectante. Que raro -pense -.

Cuando cruzamos la calle, pude entrever que la casa era muy grande incluso mas que la mia -en Chaclacayo las casas parecen mansiones -y eso ya era decir bastante. Pero lo que mase impresiono fue que mis oidos se inundaron con la cancion, "you make feel", y sospeche hacia donde me llevaba Jeremy.

-Me trajiste a una fiesta? - le inquiri seriamente a mi hermano.

-Si te lo hubiera dicho no hubieras aceptado.

-Tienes razon! Me largo.

-Eli! Por favor solo intentalo, vamos, nos quedamos un rato y si quieres luego te vas. -me puso su cara de yo no fui, y me convencio con eso-

-Esta bien -suspire -oye! Esta no es una fiesta de mi instituto cierto? -queria asegurarme antes de entrar -.

-Tranquila, nerd, es una fiesta de mi fraternidad.

Ahora si estaba preocupada. Tragame tierra, pense.

Aun no me encontraba muy convencida de ir a la dichosa fiesta, pero sabia que Jeremy hacia lo posible para que no me sintiera fuera de lugar. Tuve gana de llamar a Fernanda pero me puse a pensar en ella estando en una fiesta de fraternidad, con chicos mas grandes y no hacian buena combinacion.

Entramos a la gran casa y ya se hallaban muchos chicos, los cuales muchos le dirigieron muchas miradas indecifrables a mi hermano, pero ninguno dijo nada.

-Quiero que conoscas a mi amigo, el tipo que esta organizando esta fiesta, espero te caiga bien. -me sonrio -.

-Es como tu? -le dije tratandonde demostrarle que me encontraba bien.

-No lo creo hermanita -contesto siguiendome el juego -nadie supera mi genialidad.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Una de las cosas que Jeremy habia cambiado era su ya hinchado ego. Nos dirigimos a una gran habitacion al final del pasillo, donde se encontraba adornados de hermosos y anticuados cuadros, que bien podrian lucir bien en una exhibicion de museo. Me quede maravillada, no era muy conocedora pero no tenia que ser experta para saber que esos cuadros y adornos eran un verdadero tesoro.

Al ingresar al salon, me di cuenta que estaba igual de adornado o hasta mas que el resto de la casa, y mi primer pensamiento fue que el amigo de mi hermano tendria que ser un fan del arte, cosa que no me molestaba, pero me era raro.

-Que hay bro? -saludo Jer al tipo que se hallaba sentado en un escritorio, escribiendo algo parecido a un diario. El hombre levanto la vista algo sorprendido, mirando directamente en nuestra direccion y yo me quede en shock, reconoceria esos ojos azules en cualquier lado.

-Jeremy! Hermano. Que bien que hayas llegado, ya me estaba preguntado si nos honrarias con tu solicitada precensia. -dijo mi maestro de calculo, mostrando una sonrisa que volveria loca a mas de una, incluyendome.

-Se que no puedes vivir sin mi, no tienes que recordarmelo.

Los dos se estrecharon las manos antes de abrazarse fuertemente el uno al otro y resulto, muy extrano, porque mi maestro era igual de alto y musculoso -hasta mas -que Jeremy. Me senti intimidada y hasta avergonzada, porque mi hermano lucia feliz, pero realmente feliz, no como cuando solo me muestra una sonrisa, tratando de hacerme sentir bien, por lo que opte por quedarme en un rincon contemplando la escena.

Cuando mi hermano y mi maestro terminaron el abrazo, Jeremy se acordo de mi precsencia y decidio presentarme, yo no sabia como informarle que ya conocia al Prof. Masen, por que era eso mi maestro.

-Anthony, quiero presentarte a mi hermanita, recuerdas que te mencione que ella vivia en Bogota y que decidio regresar a Lima? Bueno ella es -hablo indicandole con el dedo que era yo -te presento a Elizabeth.

No aparte los ojos del rostro de Anthony, por lo que me di cuenta de su reaccion. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sus perfectas facciones al principio se crisparon, para luego serenarse, pero esa mirada de curiosidad que tuvo en un principio al observarme, se quedo.

-Elizabeth. Digo Srta. Montgomery, nos volvemos a ver -me altere al escuchar mi nombre en sus labios y me altere mas al observar como su hermosa boca se torcia en una sonrisa. Pero su mirada aun era seria, severa, era raro que eso se me hiciera extremadamente sexy. La contemple como una tonta, no se cuanto tiempo, para luego reaccionar y devolverle el saludo.

-Buenas noches Prof. Masen -hubiera dicho algo mas pero no se me ocurria nada.

-Solo Anthony, aqui no es el instituto -le dedique mi mas sincera sonrisa.

-Ustedes se conocen? -inquirio Jeremy, enarcando una ceja.

-Claro -contesto Anthony -Elizabeth es mi alumna en el instituto, le doy clases de calculo.

-Si. -fue lo unico que atine a decir.

-Pues que pequeno es el mundo -dijo mi hermano mientras se regodeaba en su broma.

Anthony y Jeremy estvieron hablando de todo un poco, mientras yo me encontraba sentada en sofa, que daba directamente contra la puerta, por lo que me percate que la casa se habia llenado mas, conforme habia pasado el tiempo.

-Creo qu es mejor que valla a saludar a algunos amigos alla - dijo senalando la multitud de gente acentuada en la sala. -tu no iras?

Por un momento crei que me hablaba a mi, y me dispobia a contestarle, cuando la aterciopelada voz de Anthony contesto.

-Esta fiesta la organizaste tu, asi que eres tu quien dara la cara, servira a los invitados, y sobretodo se encargara que mi casa salga intacta, si no quieres recibir una buena paliza.

Me rei por lo bajo, por fin conocía a alguien que era capaz de amanezar al oso de mi hermano.

-uy! Que miedo... -hizo un gesto con las manos en las que simulaba temblar. Cuando Jeremy salio yo tambien queria hacerlo, no me parecia bien quedarme en una fiesta donde mi hermano no me tomaria importancia, y tampoco me quedaria -por mas que me apeteciera -en el despacho de mi maestro.

-Creo que es mejor que yo tambien me vaya -me despedi, dirigiendome a la puerta.

-No no te vayas Elizabeth. Por favor quedate -hablo amablemente, mientras yo me derretia por dentro. Me golpee mentalmente. Que me pasa?

-No gracias, la verdad no estoy interesada en conocer a los amigos de mi hermano, ademas no me va a tomar importancia -le dije sincera.

-Pues creo que ya conociste a uno -dijo mostrandome otra vez su linda sonrisa torcida -pero no me referia a que te quedes a la fiesta, me referia a que te quedaras haciendome compania.

No sabia que contestar, la verdad si tenia ganas de quedarme, pero de que podria hablar con un maestro? Mis opciones y temas de converscion eran limitadas.

-No se si...

-Se que quedarte a hablar con tu maestro de calculo debe ser lo mas aburrido del mundo, pero en serio, por favor no te vayas.

Y no me fui, como el me lo pidio, me quede conversando con el.

-Que edad tienes? -desde hace como una hora luego de hablar de todo, habiamos empezado con las 20 preguntas.

-Diecisiete y tu?

-Veintiocho -contesto sin vacilar. Mi boca se abrio, literalmente, trate de ocultar mi exprecion de sorpresa cuando me lo dijo, pero no se le paso desapercibido, dado que su rostro mostro una emocion de diversion.

-Muy viejo te paresco? -bromeo

-No, no -me apresure a aclarar -solo que luces muy joven y crei que no pasarias de los veinticinco. Su sonrisa se amplio mas.

-Tomare eso como un cumplido, tu hermano siempre dice que paresco un anciano.

-Para nada. -le dije - aunque aun no entiendo como alguien tan joven puede ser maestro de insituto.

-Eso es facil -me contesto -les faltaba personal y bueno no habian mas opciones, asi que me dieron el cargo.

Yo aun seguia hiperventilando, este hombre no solo era hermoso, si no que era el chico mas maduro que habia cocido, no es que conociera muchos, pero aun asi, era muy responsable, y lo admiraba por eso.

-Pero cuentame. Por que decidiste volver a Lima? Jeremy solo me conto que te insinuo volver y tu accediste. Porque?

No queria hablar de ese tema, peeo tampoco quise ser grosera, asi que trate de ser lo mas discreta al contestar.

-Echaba mucho de menos a Jer y digamos que Colombia me trae muchos recuerdos no gratos, asi que decidi que era momento de vivir con mi hermano.

Pude haber dicho que era porque no queria recordar a mis padres, pero aun sentia ese vacio entre el estomago y el pecho cada vez que me permitia pensar en ellos.

-Recuerdos no gratos? Lo dices por tus papas?. Me quede sorprendida, aunque lo analize un momento y supuse que Jeremy debia haberle contado. Hice una mueca.

-Si -suspire -supongo mi hermano ya te conto.

-El solo dijo que a tus padres les ocurrio una tragedia. Pero si no te sientes comoda hablando de ello, no lo hagas lo ultimo que queria era hacerte sentir incomoda.

Lo logico hubiera sido que terminara con el tema de la muerte de mis padres, y hablar de otra cosa, pero para mi sorpresa, me encontre a mi misma contandole mas de lo que habia hecho hasta ahora a alguien.

-Mis papas eran buenas personas, siempre estaban de buen humor, y jamas te daban la espalda -mi voz se torno nostalgica -a pesar de cualquier problema, ellos siempre te daban la mano y en mis diecisiete cortos anos de vida he conocido a dos personas mas bellas que ellos y no lo digo solo porque eran mis padres. Jeremy piensa igual que yo.

-Que les paso? -pregunto con una nota de voz que se asemejaba a la ternura? No lo se.

-Los asesinaron. -No pude controlarlo mas y una gota se resbalo por mejilla y antes de darme cuenta estaba llorando. No me gustaba sentirme vulnerable, asi que sali corriendo de la habitacion, mientras Anthony gritaba mi nombre suplicando que volviera, pero no volvi, no podia, simplemente no podia.

Procure que Jeremy no notara que me iba, prque empezaria a tratar de seguirme y no queria arruinar su fiesta, y tambien quería estar sola, no quería se diera cuenta cuando empezara a llorar. Abri la puerta de mi habitación y me lance dramáticamente a la cama con las lagrimas cayendo por mi rostro, no se cuanto tiempo llore solo se que despues cai en un profundo sueno.

Aparque temprano, al da siguiente, dispuesta a tener la oportunidad de prepararme mentalme para mi proxima clase de gimasia. Si salia ilesa de esto seria un verdadero milagro. Me cambia los vaqueros por una pantaloneta azul marino, y un polo blanco, con el logotipo de una banda olvidada, me calce las deportivas y sali dispuesta a hacerme dano fisico por las siguientes 2 horas. Fernanda ya habia llegado y ya se hallaba preparada, dado que gimnasia era una de sus asignaturas favoritas, pero en lugar de verla emocionada como siempre, vi que estaba bastante cabizbaja y hasta triste y eso no era usual en ella. Decidi averguar que le ocurria.

-Que paso hoy no viste a Masen? -mal chiste, pense, porque al segundo que mencione a nuestro maestro de calculo, se puso a llorar como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

-Te paresco fea? -me solto de pronto -te paresco tonta?, tan aburrida, estupida y horrible luzco?. Dijo entre sollozos, gracias a Dios la clase aun no empezaba.

-Sabes que no Fer, que pasa? Por que me haces esas preguntas y por que lloras?

-Si no soy nada de eso entonces porque, porque me rechazo? -levanto los brazos como si ese acto hiciera un tipon de reclamacion a un ser ausente.

-Quien te rechazo? Y habla mas bajo que las personas van a creer que estas loca.

-No me importa! -Chillo -el ya cree que estoy loca.

-Deja de hablar en clave ok? De quiene hablas? -Ya estaba irritada.

-Del profe, hablo del profe, el piensa que estoy loca, no me quiere.

No negare que me descoloco algo su respuesta. Acaso ella no habia estado de lo mejor con el tipo ayer? Eso crei despues de que me llamo diciendome que estaba enamorada, entonces que es lo que habia pasado? No entendia.

-Espera. Ayer no me llamaste diciendo que estabas enamorada y eso? Yo pense que ustedes tenian ya algo.

-Te dije porque estoy enamorada pero no porque algo hubiera pasado, cuando me le acerque y le dije que me gustaba, el me dijo lo mas lindo que un hombre le pueda decir a una mujer. Que yo era especial por mi misma y que una relacion de cualquier tipo no me haria mas ni menos, que yo merecia a alguien mejor y que es mejor que espere pacientemente. Porque las princesas hacen esperar ellas nos ruegan.

Me parecio tierno y dulce lo que segun Fernanda le habia dicho Anthony, y ahora entendia el porque del sufrimiento de ella. La habian rechazado y de una manera sutil, que decia que el profesor no tenia ningun tipo de interes en mi amiga. La abraze tratando de consolarla pero sabia seria inutil, ella no estaria mejor hasta que su atencion la captara otro.

Me dirijia a clases de calculo, luego de que Fer decidiera que no seria capaz de enfrentar a Anthony en cualquier tipo de ecsenario luego de que el la rechazara, y tomo su coche y se fue a casa. Quise ir con ella pero era demasiado cobarde, y no queria tener mas problemas la primera semana de clases.

Cuando ingrese al aula, observe como varias chicas hiperventilaban y suspiraban por algo. Mire bien para fijarme si el maestro ya habia llegado, por que supuse seria la unica razon para ese tipo de reacciones, pero no, Anthony aun no ingresaba a clases.

Mi vecina del costado que respondia al nombre de Jenifer, y la que lucia muy amable, fue a quien opte por preguntarle que ocurria.

-Jen -me observo a travez de sus gruesas gafas. -sabes que ocurre?

-El hermano de Masen. Eso pasa. -ella solto una risita ahogada y nerviosa.

-Anthony tiene un hermano? -me pregunte mas a mi misma. El y yo hablamos de todo ayer y no recuerdo que haya mencionado a un hermano o si?

-Anthony? -inquirio Jenifer curiosa.

-Digo. El Prof. Masen -dije sonrojandome furiosamente, habia olvidado que en el instituto Anthony era mi maestro.

-Ah. Bueno si, el profe tiene un hermano, y que hermano! -se mordio el labio despectivamente - solo viene de vez en cuando pero por lo que escuche esta vez se quedara.

-Y por que te muerdes el labio asi? -le pregunte divertida por su expresion. Ella rapidamente solto su labio y solto otra risita.

-Aun no lo has visto cierto? -negue con la cabeza -bueno entonces eso explica porque tu aun no tienes ese tipo de reacciones.

Quise saber como era el motivo por el cual todas las chicas se derretian, literalmente, pero la gran mayoria estaba encima de el, por lo que me fue imposible ver a...

-Como me dijiste que se llamaba?

-No te dije -me sonrio Jen -se llama Kyle. Kyle Masen.

-Buenos dias clase! -intervino una voz profunda que reconoci al istante, ordrnando rapidamente al gentio instalado en el centro del aula.

-Orden por favor. -pidio a algunas chicas que aun se encontraban cerca de la mesa del que debía ser Kyle.

-Gracias. Supongo que ya se habran entrado que hoy se incopora un nuevo alumno, y por lo visto muchas ya le dieron la bienvenida, asi que creo que no sera necesario realizar presentaciones, por lo que por favor saquen su libro de trabajo y realizaremos las comnaciones algebraicas...

-Esa es la manera de recibir a tu hermano, Tony? -interrogo una voz que se me hacia malditamente familiar. Escuhe risitas y murmullos por parte de mis compañeros.

-No has escuchado el dicho que el primer dia siempre es el mas dificil. Me siento herido. -hizo un fingido gemido, mientras se pasaba la mano derecha, simulando el llanto. Y fue cuando me di cuenta que era el, el era el imbécil del pasillo, con el que habia estado apunto de flaquear mi fuerza de voluntad, y golpear en la cara. Maldita suerte la mia, pense, ahora lo tendria como compañero de clase y... un momento, si el era hermano de Anthony, y Anthony era mi vecino, entonces...

-Dudo que alguien aqui no te conozca Kyle, es innecesario todo esto, asi que toma asiento -la voz de Anthony se volvia cada vez mas dura, y sus ojos azul bebe se obscurecieron por la furia.

-Bueno yo si quiero presentarme -insistio Kyle -minimo deja que mis admiradoras sepan mas del hombre que les quitara el sueno a partir de ahora.

-Que sea breve, y no hagas ninguna de tus idioteces kyle -se rindio Anthony.

-Palabra de boy scaut! -hizo un saludo solenme, y paso al frente para poder"presentarse".

-Bueno, chicas hola -tenia una mueca de engreido, y una sonrisa que lo hacia lucir aun mas guapo que de costumbre, y quise golpearme por pensar que era tractivo. -Y a lps chicos, bueno no es culpa suya que sus papas no los hayan hecho con amor y por ende no se parescan a mi - guino un ojo, y el alboroto empezo por parte de los chicos, a quienes no les gusto par nada el discurso del cretino.

-Suficiente -callo Anthony los murmullos de ira de los chicos y luego se giró a enfrentar a Kyle -te dije que no queria burlas aqui Kyle, te quedas luego de clase y no quiero excusas.

-Oh! No te gusto mi discurso hermanito -dijo mofandose de Anthony. El solo le dirigio una mirada severa.

Luego de eso la clase continuo calmadamente, el calculo para mi no era mi tema favorito, pero me las arreglaba bastante bien. Anthony dejo las 6 paginas enteras del libro de trabajo, y un examen para la próxima clase, mientras yo rogaba que Kyle no se diera cuenta de mi, no era por miedo pero no me emocionaba la idea de el y yo discutiendo nuevamente, en realidad no me gustaba la sola idea de el y yo. Para mi alivio, la clase paso rapidamente entre notas y comentarios, por lo que cuando sono la campana indicando el termino del dia, me disponia a salir cuando escuche la voz de Anthony llamandome.

-Srta. Montgomery, tendra un minuto, por favor?

-Cla...ro -balbucee. Que me querria decir?

Esperamos a que todos salieran y el se giro para verme directamente a los ojos, en los suyos habia una expresion seria, como la de un adulto apunto de reprender a su hijo. Espere a que el empezara.

-Elizabeth, me dejaste muy preocupado ayer cuando te fuiste -me reprendio -te fui a buscar hasta tu casa pero nadie contesto, supuse estabas dormida.

-Si lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención preocuparte pero estoy bien, gracias. Solo sn cosas que me pasan al recordar eso es todo -trate de ofrecerle mi mejor sonris, yrel me la correspondio con una deslumbrante.

-Vale pero prometeme que si sientes cualquier tipo de miedo o incomodidad, me buscaras y lo afrontaremos juntos.

En ese momento la puerta principal se abrio y quien entro? Pues la ultima persona que hubiera querido, y para mi mala suerte habia escuchado la conversacion y no perdio oportunidad para hacer burla de ello.

-Si, no olvides que si tienes un problema, puedes recurrir a mi, lo que pasa es que mi unica amiga es una ardilla y ahora quiero a alguien normal con quien compartir mi fracaso. -hablo con voz fingida tratando e imitar a Anthony -por favor Tony deja de se tan pattico, me das ganas de de devolver mi primera comida.

Al parecer Kyle no se haia dado cuenta de qui era, dado que no habia mencionado el tema del pasillo, por lo que decidi voltear la cara al lado opuesto de la puerta donde el se hallaba, en un vano intento de que no se diera cuenta de mi.

-Largate Kyle -dijo Anthony -Por una vez en tu vida deja de ser un completo imbecil.

-Ouch! Alguien no recibio leche calentita en el desayuno, ha, ha, ha.

-Es mejor que me valla, te veo luego -anuncie a Anthony levantandome. Vi que quiso decir algo mas, pero como no, mi amor por el piso se hizo presente y al levantarme, mi pio quedo enganchado a la pata de la silla, por lo que me tropeze contra el escritorio y cai de lleno al costado, encarandome directamente a los pies de kyle. Tragame tierra, pense. Si antes tenia una esperanza de que no me viera, murio cuando levante la vista y quede atrapada por esos ojos ferozes e hipnotizantes. Me quede sin habla.

-Increible! Nos volvemos a ver y de nuevo caes a mis pies -sentencio, y su rostro se deformaba con una maldita sonrisa sarcastica.

-Tengo mala suerte, y no cai a tus pies. -le respondi.

-Una mirada a ti en estos momentos y dice lo contrario, gatita.

-Gatita? -levante una ceja esceptica al escuchar eso.

-Sip. -contesto jugueton -podria decirte otra cisa pero creo que en serio optarias por por golpearme y bueno... no me puedo arriesgar -me guino un ojo.

-Ustedes se conocen? -pregunto Anthony.

-Desgraciadamente -no aparte la mirada de Kyle, no le demostraria que el me afectaba.

-Yo no diria eso. Bueno no lo diria si fuera tu, estoy seguro que conocerme ha sido lo mejor que hiciste desde que llegaste. -la mueca de engreido, jamas abandono su rostro y senti la irritacion hirviendo dentro de mi. -Hasta apuesto que al llegar a tu casa, cogiste tu diario y pusiste "Hoy conoci al hombre perfecto, tan perfecto que quise verlo desnudo y asi tenerlo en mi cama y poder hacerle... -Anthony lo interrumpio mientras yo lo miraba boquiabierta, reaccion por lo que acababa de oir.

-Basta Kyle! No te ensenaron a tratar a una dama? -Dijo Anthony levantando un poco mas la voz de lo debido, y su voz no sonaba nada agradable.

-Lo siento! -respondio sarcastico esbozando una media sonrisa de lado -pero no soy un buen caballero, no tengo chicles y caramelos.

-Te veo manana Anthony -ya estaba cansada de escuchar las estupideces de su hermano, asi que preferi irme antes de que en serio lo golpeara.

-Esta bien Elizabeth, lo siento mucho y por favor sigue en pie lo que dije, si me necesitas ahi estoy. -me incómodo un poco el tono de su voz pero lo deje pasar.

-No le creas, el teatrito del caballero y esoo sol busca llevarte a la cama -se carcajeo.

-No creo que todos sean como tu -dije apartandolo del camino y cerrando la puerta tras de mi.

Conduci hasta la casa de Fernanda sin la idea concreta de que decirle, pero supongo que la amistad conlleva a grandes sacrificios... y bueno tendría que morderme la lengua y ocultarle el hecho de que habia pasdo la gran parte de l tade con Anthony -su nuevo capicho -y con Kyle, el idiota de su hermano.

-Traje helado! -dije levantando el pote de plastico conteniedo un litro de helado de chocolate -nuestro favorito -y dedicandole mi mejor sonrisa.

-Si crees que eso lograra levantarme el animo, te equivocas Eliza! -contesto firme, sonrei.

-Es de chocolate.

-Bien no soy imparcial con ese sabor. -dijo y yo estalle en risas.

La casa de Fernanda era muy odernada, y calida la ultima vez que estuve ahi fue cuando cumpli trece y Fer organizo todo incluyendo invitados y decoracion, sin contar que ella contaba con la misma edad que yo.

-Donde estan tus papas? -me parecia raro que los Srs. Sky no se encontraran.

-Fueron al club, hoy es noche de bingo!

No queria hacerla sentir incomoda pero luego de pensarmelo mucho decidi que era que Fernanda supiera que Jer y Anthony se conocian y eran muy buenos amigos por lo que a mi tambien me caia muy bien exeptuando que sea mi maestro de calculo.

-Sabes ayer Jer me llevo a una fuesta de su fraternidad -empeze -y tambien me presento al anfitrion, da la casualidad que es nuestro vecino.

-Genial! Y como esta el tipo? -parecia haber retomado el entusiasmonal escuchar las palabras fraternidad y vecino.

-Pues bien. Supongo

-Supones? -levanto una ceja y yo ya estaba nerviosa.

-Es que tu y yo y bueno toda la escuela lo conoce.

-Toda la escuela? Como asi? Quien es?

Estudie su rostro antes de decirle, sopese cual seria su reaccion. Tal vez lloraria inconsolablemente, o tal vez se emocionaria y me obligaria a ayudarla a declararsele, cosa que me incomodaba y tampoco queria hacer. Me rendi, que sea lo que Dios quiera, pero ojala que Dios quiera que su reaccion no implique a mi metiendome en problemas por ayudarla.

-Es el profe de calculo Anthony Masen! Y antes de que enloquescas no no sabia que Jer y el eran amigos y no, no te ayudare a ligar con el vale? -espere llanto o gritos, o saltitos de victoria pero solo la vi ahi mirar al vacio y en serio me preocupe, Fernanda tenia tendencias distintas y bipolares asi que no sabia que me podia deparar con ella.


End file.
